


Space Race

by YourLocalPriestess



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Fast and the Furious - Freeform, Fluff, kind of?, sans any characters from it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 06:18:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12126363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourLocalPriestess/pseuds/YourLocalPriestess
Summary: Who hasn't pictured Garrus and Shepard as rival racers in the Fast and the Furious universe? Just me? Okay.





	Space Race

**Author's Note:**

> Belatedly for Fanfiction Month Day 26! Prompt: Crossover
> 
> Listen, I'll be honest, I've never seen a FatF movie. Ever? But this is like, Tokyo drift style setting, but on the Citadel, with only Shakarian. So, yeah. It's hard to write a short crossover, ughhhh.

“LADIES AND GENTLEMEN,” the voice boomed just outside the door. “ARE YOU READY FOR THE RACE OF A LIFETIME?”

Even through the door, the screams of thousands of people were cacophonous. Cal sighed and returned to the task of tying her shoes. A sheet of red hair fell into her eyes and she batted at it with a grunt.

“Hair ties usually work for that.”

She looked up to find a hair tie resting on a talon in front of her face. She snatched it quickly and began pulling her hair back. As she did, she followed the arm it belonged to with her eyes until they landed on the face of its owner.

Sure enough, Garrus’ smug face was as infuriating as ever.

She smirked and stood. “Thanks, you’re a real pal.”

“I try.”

She rolled her eyes and slid past him toward her locker. She pressed her thumb to the scanner and when it turned green, began pulling out her wraps. As she began encasing her hand in the protective fabric, she faced him again. “You’re really not supposed to be in here.”

“I know,” he said, flicking his mandible in his own version of a mischievous smile. He stepped closer. “I just wanted to see you.”

“Okay.” She turned her back on him as he began to lean down to her and closed her locker with a snap. When she turned back again, her newly tied up hair whipped him in the face. “You’ve seen me. Now scoot.”

He blinked a few times and then laughed, scratching at his nose where the hair flicked it. “Careful, Cal. Keep it up and people might actually think you don’t like me,” he groused as he slipped his hand around her waist and he nuzzled his face into her hair.

“Mmm,” she hummed, closing her eyes and leaning into the touch, despite herself. “It’s almost like that’s the whole point.”

“You wound me, woman.”

She grinned and tiptoed to press a chaste kiss to his mouth. “Good. Then maybe you’ll actually beat me for once.”

He tsked her, though his dual toned vocals displayed the affection he was trying to mask. “So cocky.”

She pulled back and grabbed her leather jacket and sunglasses off the bench where she’d been sitting when he walked in. “Of course. Now get out of here, and go cause some trouble.”

“You know it _is_ the night cycle, right?” he sighed as he began to move toward the opposite door. “You don’t need the glasses.”

“I know,” she said, and grinned as she slipped them on and opened her door to raucous applause.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ironically, I forgot a hair tie at work today >_< Thank you so much for reading! You are good, and kind, and lovely and I appreciate you <3 
> 
> Any comments/kudos/what-have-yous are appreciated ^_^


End file.
